<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by NitroJen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593829">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen'>NitroJen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jason and Dick have kids, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, One Shot, jealous alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having twins, Jason and Dick are having the family over for dinner for the first time. </p><p>For Omega Dick Week 2020</p><p>Day 2- Feral Alphas (kind of), Omega and Pup<br/>Day 3- Breastfeeding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Omega!Dick Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it, great job guys,” Dick’s voice was soft and low, watching as the twins latched on. He leaned his head back as the pressure in his chest lessened a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the one that’s doing a great job,” Jason said from behind him. Dick was leaning back against Jason’s chest with Jason’s arms draped loosely around his waist. It had become their go-to position for breastfeeding, and one of Dick’s favorite ways to spend time with their little family. Jason nuzzled his shoulder, earning a soft purr from Dick. “You always know just what they need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you trying to get out of a midnight diaper change, because that sounds like you trying to get out of a midnight diaper change.” Dick grins even though Jason has been more than willing to get up and take care of the twins while Dick is sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’d never do that, right Sophie?” Jason asked, touching her tiny hand with his finger. She gripped onto it and Dick tilted his head back to see the way Jason’s smile lit up. He could never decided where to look when Jason was interacting with the twins. At the babies, who would grow up before Dick knew it, or at Jason who had the purest look of happiness on his face when he interacted with them. “Yeah that’s right, Daddy doesn’t mind changing your poopy diapers. Same with you, Colin, even if you pee on me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the twins were fed, burped, and settled down, Dick leaned back against the pillows and took a deep breath. “Bruce invited us over for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you said yes?” Jason asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that I didn’t want to leave the apartment and make the drive all the way to the manor just yet,” Dick responded. “It was a long enough drive when I was pregnant, now that the twins are here, I don’t really want to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you invited him here,” Jason guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Dick said. “I made it very clear no one is allowed upstairs. It’s just going to be Bruce, Alfred, Damian, and Cass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grumbled behind him and Dick could understand why. It wasn’t an easy decision inviting Bruce and the family over for dinner, but they wanted to see the twins, and Dick missed them. Damian hadn’t presented yet, so Dick wasn’t too worried about him, and Cass was a beta. Dick was worried about Bruce though. Their home had essentially become a giant nest since the twins were born, and Bruce was a strong alpha. The intrusion had Dick feeling a little uneasy, but they were family, pack, and Dick wanted to see them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be good to see them,” Dick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But all four of them, Dick?” Jason asked. “Please say you asked Bruce to use scent blockers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Dick said. “And you’re more than welcome to scent downstairs as much as you want if that’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will,” Jason mumbled into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Dick had become pregnant, Jason’s alpha instincts had gone into overdrive. Dick could tell Jason battled with them, especially since Dick never took well to being Alpha’d. Dick did his best to be patient, but being herded, having Jason growl at anyone that dared look Dick’s way at the farmer’s market, and getting into petty squabbles with Bruce had caused a few arguments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told them dinner will have to be short,” Dick said. “If they want dessert it’ll have to be ice cream in the park with Barbara keeping an eye on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jason gave Dick a gentle squeeze. “I’ll have to call Alfred tomorrow to figure out what we can make. I miss cooking with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used to go to the manor every Sunday for dinner, where Jason would help Alfred with dinner so he could avoid Bruce, but as Dick’s pregnancy continued on, they made fewer trips out. Jason and Alfred still got breakfast once a week, but the visits were shorter since Jason felt a need to be home protecting Dick and the twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of the dinner, Dick scented Jason for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Jason had spent his time prepping ingredients, making sure Dick was comfortable, making sure the twins were comfortable, and pacing around between their usual household chores. As it approached time for Bruce and the rest of the family to get there, Jason started obsessively checking cameras on his phone until Barbara called to give Jason a constant stream of where Bruce was and when he would be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick wouldn’t have minded, watching Jason fret was entertaining, but the nervous energy was making the twins fussy and making Dick irritated, which only made the twins fuss even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason,” Dick said, handing Colin over. “Calm down, it’ll be okay. It’s just dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, but it’s Bruce,” Jason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I can handle Bruce so can you,” Dick replied. “He’s not trying to upend anything by visiting us, he just wants to see you, me, and the twins, and he wants to see us happy.” And a nervous mood would only agitate him, but Dick was smart enough not to mention that out loud. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jason’s mouth. “Yours,” he whispered, knowing what it did to Jason whenever he said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pressed his forehead against Dick’s and grinned. “Mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Bruce knocked on the door. Cass came in first, giving Dick a hug and cooing over Colin before going to Jason to coo over Sophie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian followed and looked around the apartment. “A suitable home for pups, I approve.” Dick felt his shoulders drop a bit in relief. The last thing he needed was Damian saying something that would make Jason rush to his defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred you shouldn’t have,” Dick said when he saw the cooler that Bruce was towing behind him. “You know Jason has been making us lots of wonderful meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also know that more time with the twins is something Jason values more than feeding his omega,” Alfred commented with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce hovered in the doorway and Dick handed Colin over to Cass so he could grab Bruce and pull him inside. “Damian was right, you two have done a great job making this a good place for pups.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Bruce didn’t mention was the overkill of babyproofing and nesting that had happened before the twins were born. Though if what Cass had told him was any indication, several rooms in the manor had also been similarly prepared for whenever Dick and Jason decided to bring the twins over for a visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bruce,” Dick said. “Jason is so good with them too, he lets me sleep when they wake up in the middle of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce cleared his throat. “Jason,” he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,” Jason responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you,” Bruce said. “Both of you, but especially you, Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason met Bruce’s gaze and cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He handed Sophie off to Dick. “I’m going to go get started on dinner. Please sit. In that chair.” Jason pointed to the chair he had designated as Bruce’s, an armchair that Jason could see easily from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at Dick, who rolled his eyes. “I will, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner was ready, Bruce went to sit in a chair only to be met with a growl by Jason. “Here,” Jason said gesturing to a chair and coughing to cover up the growl. “I mean, that this chair here is really better. Please sit here, Bruce.” He looked at Dick and Dick nodded, knowing that Jason was doing his absolute best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of dinner, the twins started fussing and Dick got up, at the same time, so did Bruce and Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get it,” Dick said. “Jason you stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Bruce said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without me there,” Jason snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Dick turned and raised an eyebrow. “We talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Jason said. “Dick, how about you sit down, and Bruce and I can take care of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you won’t end up wrestling on the floor?” Dick asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Jason replied. “I’m doing my best it’s just...It’s hard with Bruce here and other people here. We’re trying. I’m trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s face softened and he went over to Jason, scenting him until Jason relaxed and his heart rate slowed. “I know, and I appreciate that a lot. Now, why don’t you show Bruce how good you’ve gotten at changing diapers. You can show him that thing you learned to keep Colin from peeing on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason took a deep breath, pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek and then stood up straight again. “Alright, come on Old Man, let’s see how you can navigate a diaper and the two wiggliest babies alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t bother hiding his smile as Jason and Bruce left the dining room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>